User blog:RnR/Just a little something I want to get off my chest. Also, where do you stand?
Hey people,RnR here! I just feel that I want to say a little something about a few things on this wiki. Please note, this is not to start any fights, arguements or long witted debates. Its just I want to say and get of my chest. I've been noticed that things have been a bit hectic on this wiki. Wether, its about what is a power and what isn't, Achetypes not making sense,and long witted debates on powers such as Nonexistence, Omnipotence, or anythings almighty, its creates agression and issuse among the users here. Now I'm no picnick, I DO have my moments of starting issues, but I just wanna know where you guys stand. But anyway, lets start this blog! 'The Debates' Now I love sharing my opinions on superpowers as much as the next user, but I feel as though people are overthinking the powers with the debates erupt within them. I understand that are many many flaws with the powers that need fixing, but don't you think you're taking the ability too seriously? I don't think the comment section can handle anymore floods.But people its alright to have debates, but just chill out. (rows through the comments with a padde boat) 'Archetypes' I've recently noticed that archtypes have recently became popular. And I fully support the idea of having them since like superpowers, they play a key role on what makes the characters who and what they are and what are behind their powers in they first place, but I feeling that some of them are being too singular. Now an archetype is a universally understood symbol, term, or pattern of behavior, a prototype upon which others are copied, patterned, or emulated. Archetypes are often used in myths and storytelling across different cultures. Take Barbarianism for example, though I like page, I feel that its very small in a universal sense,only revolving around one thing. Take my Bushido page for example, I felt that the page was only singular around Japanese culture and felt that it was universally small compared to the others, so I requested Kingsman to delete it. While archetypes such as Guardianship, Assailant, Old Prime, Child Prodigy, and Sephirot Empowerment are widely expanded to more than one thing in real life, fiction, myths, legend, and folklore. So for those who plan on making an archetype power, please make sure you do your research on what and archetype is, examples of an archetype is, and make sure the idea makes sense and is expanded. (travel to the kingdom of GreySkull only to run into a large dragon) Crap... What Is And What Isn't a Power Probably the largest concern on this wiki. There have been nurmerous issue of what is a power and what isn't. Take Undying Loyalty and Spoon Manipulation, some people say that they don't classify as superpowers because some people can already do them or their too ridiculous. but take a look at Indomitable Will, Strong Soul, Strong Heart, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Enhanced Strength, and Enhanced Combat. Those abilties can classified be something humans already posses as well, so why are they here? Well, my reason is that while I'm 50/50 on classifying Enhanced Swordsmanship and Enhanced Combat as something people can already do, I still think of them as extrordinary abilties because they are used in fiction at great feat. For example, in fiction you see swordsmen who can carve foes a new one, slices through structures, even wield numerous blades at one time with their feet, and mouth *cough* Zoro *cough*. Or a brawler who can use rabid punches, rabid kicks *cough* Luffy *cough* Yusuke* *farts* Some think of Undying Loyalty as not a power at all, but I think its just as powerful Indomitablen Will, Strong Heart, and Strong Soul, since it can be used to resist all forms of deception and mind control. Now for Spoon Manipulation, some people think it should be deleted because it is ridiculous. There have been alot of ridiculous powers on here, so why is this an issue. Plus it can't be deleted becuase it is used in fiction, though not a OMG! NOT A SERIOUS POWER!!! power, its still a power regardless. It has users and it used in fiction (mostly for comedic purposes). Some of you people who do that are so UPTIGHT that you squeak and seriously need to LOOSEN UP! (loosens up and feels like a wet noodle) 'Making Powers' Now I've noticed that whenever a new page is made, it usually lacks in appearence and information. If you're a new guy or gal at this, I understand, but if you've been on this wiki for a while don't how to give your page a good look and feel, *takes a deep breath* ASK FOR SOME HELP! '''I'm pretty sure many users on this wiki would be able to assist. Also, before you make a power, please do some research on what you're making before you make it. Look up various sources in wiki articles to known how it can be done and in fiction to see if the ability makes sense. And for the love of all that is donuts (Mmm, donuts.) FIND A USER! As for the galleries, '''DO NOT LEAVE A PHOTO WITH NO DESCRIPTION! ADD ONE! It doesn't have to a paragph, but it shouldn't be half-assed, at least make it descirptive and add what series the user is from, I cannot stress that enough. Well..uhh...thats all...I think. Leave a comment. And remeber, no arguing or fighting. Let keeps things positive here,people. RnR out! (actives teleporter, but it explodes) ...I'm gonna have to demand DYBAD to give me back my money for this teleporter. The minute I see him I'm gonna...*camera cuts off* Category:Blog posts